Monster?
by Stately Demented
Summary: "Luka knew what she was. The way she slinked up the path, deliberate and not faltering when others did before. Her skin was purple and flushed, with black veins protruding. It shed light on what she truly was. One of them: the fae." Or the AU in which Miku is of the fae and Luka is a witch who keeps her people caged. One-sided Miku/Luka.


**Beta: **Tomoyo-chan284

Luka knew what she was. The way she slinked up the path, deliberate and not faltering when others did before. Her skin was purple and flushed, with black veins protruding. It shed light on what she truly was.

One of them: the fae.

Luka wasted no time before she opened the door and blocked the inside with her body.

"What do you want?"

Her eyes were a deep blue and they reminded her of the sky. Her lively smile surprised her. If she were in their position, she wouldn't even be civil.

"Miku." Miku held out her hand but Luka folded her arms.

"Did he choose a girl on purpose?"

"Yes," she said with a small smile. Luka didn't return it and the teal haired fae continued doing it.

Last time was Len and before that, Kaito. She didn't give into their demands last time and she certainly wouldn't this time.

Miku continued, "What do you want? Money? Land? There must be something."

"No," Luka said between clenched teeth. When would they get it through their heads?

_"__Monsters, that's what they are. Don't ever feel bad for keeping them caged."_

_"Okay mommy! I promise."_

_"Good."_

She repeated it in her mind like a mantra. Monster, monster, _monster_. But wasn't she a monster? Wasn't she the one imprisoning an entire race of people deep in the middle of the forest? Wasn't she the one that denied them their magic and souls?

Luka shook her head. She was doing the right thing. Just as her mother had done and her mother before her. Luka has heard the story over and over again. She was in the right.

_"Remember honey, if they get out, the world will end."_

_Luka didn't understand. "But how will the end come if they're let out?"_

_"Their people are devils. They live off of chaos and destruction. Their leader, Amaterasu, will set fire to us all. That's why my mother, your grandmother, locked them up where no one can get hurt," she said._

_"I understand mommy. We're like the heroes in the stories you give me."_

_Her hard features relaxed and she smiled at Luka. "That's right. Don't ever forget it."_

Miku sat down in a grassy patch by the front door. She patted the spot beside her.

"Let's talk."

Luka's eyes narrowed and her brow creased. What was she up to?

"Well I'm not going to bite," Miku said playfully, a small smile playing on her lips.

Luka stiffened before she closed the door and sat in the spot Miku wanted her to sit in. She figured the sooner she got this meeting done and over with, the sooner Miku would leave.

"They call you Sakura. Is that your name?"

"No."

"Then, what is your name?"

"Does it really matter?"

Miku appears crestfallen. As if she was legitimately trying to befriend Luka. Hogwash, she was sure. But, somewhere closer to her conscious than she was comfortable admitting, she wanted this interaction. Living in a cottage with only herself was lonely. Her mother had died years ago and the silence got to her.

"I guess not. So...what do you eat? We never see you hunt or really leave your house really, where do you get everything from?"

"I'm a witch, am I not?"

She gave a small smile. "True."

"I tire of this pointless drivel. Was there something else you wanted?"

Miku suddenly looked bitter. "Nothing else really. Other than our freedom."

"You know I can't give it to you."

"It doesn't hurt to try." After a beat of silence she added, "Let's become friends."

It was a trap, no doubt. It wasn't even a good trap at that: So obvious that it was almost cringe worthy.

But what could it hurt? Miku could try to gain her freedom through such manipulative measures, but they both knew how this would turn out. Luka could keep her head.

"Okay," Luka said. She felt her nerves vibrate and a tick form in her mind. Her mother's voice started to repeat itself. Luka ignored its forceful tone.

Miku smiled. "I'm glad."

She left not long after that. Luka watched her leave. Teal hair wild in the sudden forceful wind, hips perfectly curved. Her outfit reminded her of water and she wanted to see if the fabric was indeed as soft as it looked.

* * *

The next time Miku visited, she brought a picnic basket full of food. It was a shock much like static electricity. She was curious as to why Miku brought food. No one has ever gave her food as friends before.

Could she trust that she was not trying to poison her? Luka couldn't decide.

"Making this was harder than expected. There's actually this really funny story-" Miku began to say but Luka cut her off.

"Can we eat now?" Luka said still not certain that she should actually eat the food in question. The way she said it was probably rude - more than probably - but the way Miku spoke so familiar to her bothered her. At the same time though, she craved it, but she would never admit that.

"Oh well, yeah, we can eat whenever you want."

Luka stayed silent and watched Miku take out the carefully wrapped packaged sandwiches, and fruit that she hadn't the slightest clue what kind it was.

"I didn't know what you liked so I stuck with bluegill. I hope that's not a problem."

Luka still remained silent. She didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all.

Miku handed her the wooden container. She paused before accepting it. While this was probably a ploy to get her to free them, she knew they weren't stupid enough to poison her.

Luka ate the sandwich slowly, staring at Miku eat at a faster pace. The vigor in which she ate suggested she was starving. And maybe she was.

"Do you hate us?" she said, food still lingering in her mouth.

"No."

"Then why...?"

"The same reason you would cage a mountain lion or a tiger."

Miku tilted her head and set her sandwich down in front of her. "You're more of a predator than we are."

She was completely right. She was the apex power; the one who decided the fate of them and she was a cruel master; the one that didn't allow their freedom.

But what if they do prove her mom and grandmother right? What would she do then?

"You know, I think I like hanging out with you. I'll come again tomorrow."

Luka didn't have the heart to say no; the words seemed lodged in her throat, and that part of her that craved company, seemed to rebel against the notion that she needed to nip anything in the bud. That she needed to distance herself before she got too close.

Luka continued to eat. The succulent fruit juices build up in her mouth and she feels as if maybe this seemingly sweet beginning of a relationship will be the end of her.

* * *

Luka wonders if this is stalkerish. Probably. But what else could she be doing? Certainly not sitting in silence over thinking their time together. She would probably burst if it continued on a never-ending loop as it had been for the past week.

"Show me Miku," she said into the mirror next to her stack of books. Her mirror image wavered before Miku flashed on, her body slumped and her eyes dead. Luka's mouth slackened. She looked like a zombie. Luka didn't like the look at all. A knot started to form in her throat. She promptly swallowed.

"We can never go home, huh?" Miku said in such a small voice and Luka felt a twinge at her heart.

Home? They had another home other than the forest? She thought...well she thought that they just wanted to do as her mother told her. She didn't think they yearned for something more than destruction. Suddenly, she felt sick, but she continued to watch.

"Is the witch ever going to let up?"

Miku gave a dark look before looking down. "No."

The guy was, no doubt, Amaterasu. This wasn't the first time she has caught a glimpse at him before.

_"Look," her mother said sternly. She wanted to go read or play but she did as she was told._

_The man was beautiful in a hard sort of way; his features were sharp and his short black hair gave the man an intimidating look that still was handsome. She wondered who he was._

_"This is Amaterasu. This is the man who would kill you in a heartbeat. Who would kill the entire world if he was able to. Don't forget it."_

_And she didn't._

He put his arms around Miku before they started crying. Luka swallowed thickly before turning it off. She sat on her bed that evening feeling more horrible than before.

* * *

"Do you ever get lonely?" Miku asked. Luka said nothing.

"You're very brave because I would get lonely," she said with pity. Luka hated pity, probably more than the fate her family had set her to.

Luka answered by shaking her head. She wasn't brave at all. And she wished she was at times like these.

* * *

"Luka."

Miku tilted her head, her hand poised above her sandwich. "Is that your name?"

"Yes."

Miku smiled. "It's a beautiful name."

Luka felt warmth in her chest. She knew she shouldn't, but she did. With Miku, everything seemed so simple but she wished it really was. She wished everything could be just Luka and Miku. Without this weight between them.

* * *

"It doesn't feel like it's been a month," Miku said.

"No it doesn't."

"Do you ever tire of me?"

No, if Luka was being honest. She wasn't. "Yes."

Miku carefully schooled her expression into a deadpan look but she wasn't fooling anyone. Her eyes give her away. Suddenly, Luka wondered why she did that in the first place.

"Oh."

She felt as much pain as Miku but she didn't correct her folly. She continued to eat and it reiterates the fact that she's a coward. A good for nothing coward.

* * *

"We're having the full moon festival in 3 days."

"I know."

"He sent me to offer you a deal again," she said.

Luka wanted to say so many things. Words were useless. Miku was her first friend and she felt something towards her. Maybe more than something but she didn't know yet. Emotions weren't her strong point.

"You know I can't say yes."

"And why not?"

"...I don't know." That was new. Everything used to be so easy. Her mother's voice used to be a constant in her ear and now, she wasn't sure about anything.

_Monster._ But she had seen Amaterasu cry and take comfort in his people. Was he really a monster?

And Miku. She was beautiful, inside and out. Even if this was just a ploy to get her to let them go, their time together seemed so genuine. If Miku was this kind and so unlike the monsters her mother had painted them as, why couldn't the rest of their people be like that?

Miku doesn't look at Luka as her thoughts circle. She was staring off into the dying sun. The golden light caught her hair in its halo and a warmth burns in the pit of her stomach.

She wanted to kiss her. But she tried to let that feeling go. It didn't go away. She figured.

* * *

"Show me Miku," she said once more into the mirror. All of her conflicting thoughts rage within her and she felt so confused. Her eyes zero in on Miku as soon as the image appears.

She and the other people were laughing this time. Miku's eyes twinkled with amusement and her head was thrown back as she laughed. Luka wished she was there. She missed her already.

"You cheating scum!" one of the guys said jokingly.

"One more round please," Miku said. Her laughter returned when one of the guys around the tree stump threw a twig at her. Luka smirked.

"It's not my fault you guys suck!" Miku stuck out her tongue.

They played two more rounds of that game, which consisted of slapping leafs with strange symbols on the front, on the stump. She had no clue what they're playing but it's entertaining all the same.

The other three guys were a lot more human than she expected. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

The day came when she choose to summon her grandmother in a last ditch effort to get her to change her ever-changing mind.

She appeared like drifting ash. Luka's mouth is suddenly filled with the taste.

"Why have you called me?"

She said without preamble, "What would happen if I let them out?"

Luka knew her grandmother can sense something. Maybe she knew what she's been up to. It would explain her upturned lip quivering in disgust.

"What have you done?" Her eyes narrowed into slits and rage reflected in her orbs. The answer dawned on her. Luka knew now that there was no point in calling her dead grandmother.

"You may leave."

"Wait just a minute you good for nothing-!"

She was gone in a flash and Luka smiled bitterly.

She knew what she has to do. And she didn't _want_ to. But she has to. And she felt like crying.

She went into the forest unsure of herself but confident all the same. It was beautiful. Silver orbs float in the air and the trees glow as if they're alive. What a beautiful night to throw everything away.

They notice her right away. They looked at her in horror and fear and even a sadness as if they saw their home fleeing with her form.

"Luka!"

Miku was beautiful as well. Her hair was overly done in a complicated bun and her dress was draped on her in an attractive way. Her purple skin paler in the silver light and Luka was breathless.

"What are you doing here?" she said with a wide smile on her face. Luka doesn't say anything but instead, hugged her close and inhaled deeply into her neck.

Luka soaks up the moment knowing it'll be the last good memory they ever make together. She doesn't want to say it - oh goddess how she doesn't want to say it - but she does.

"Giving you your freedom."

And Miku's back straightened in an instance. Luka separated herself from Miku with great reluctance and then, smiled at her. She felt the build-up of magic all around her crumble before the others screamed in joy. Miku is among them and Luka felt so happy. It's short-lived however.

The others leave as soon as they can. Joyous sounds all around as they disappeared with a pop. Miku stared at her long and hard before hugging her again.

"Thank you."

She wanted to say so much more. Her feelings seem as if they're bursting at the seams. She wanted to convey how much Miku means to her but can't. She said instead, "Goodbye."

Miku looked disappointed but nodded, still overwhelmingly happy about the turn of events. She wanted to sob and beg Miku to stay with her. She doesn't.

"Goodbye Luka."

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
